


~*Moonlight Music*~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <3, Beautiful voice marinette, Free Time, Multi, kitty stalker?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wasn't designing for once, she sat on her balcony staring at the moon singing a song she wrote, when a certain cat decides to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music Marinette

He didn't know why he was there, or why he was always going back there. But was he oh so surprised on what he finds.

 

"Once the soul, was dark as night, but a star arose, and oh so bright. It learned to love, the rock called "Moon", but why would it have to end so soon? Around the earth, the sun would cry, as it spun around, and wondered why. Why must I chase you, bet never catch up? wait for me, the one with luck." Marinette continued to sing the song.

to Chat it reminded him of ladybug and himself. the sun and his hair was golden, the moon stayed in a black night as dark as her hair, holding the craters that looked like spots on its surface. The spots cover the star beyond the moon's surface, hiding the beauty inside it. He was always chasing her like the sun did the moon.

She just stopped singing.; "Chat?"

for once he was tongue twisted as chat noir, in front of marinette, not his lady.

"Oh, princess I.. umm"

"whats the matter, cat got your tongue?"

he just blushes, and if she didn't know him well enough, she wouldn't of realized"

"Silly kitty"

"pretty princess, since when could you sing?"

she stared at him with a blush so bright you could see it in the moonlight. "I-I could a-always sing."

hmmm.... he thought she would be to shy to.

"Will you sing for me?"

"I... umm...."

"Im sorry, I didn't realize, your singing is just beautiful."

she smiled, and sung again. "The birds are soaring, And the sky is snoring, as were looking high, will we take to the sky? Lets fly away..... We shouldn't stay.... its a real dark night, oh where is the light? Hello, good morning, same routine, but when I look at you.... it seems to change." as she continues, he gets about an inch away from her face, she had her eyes closed, but she felt his breathing, opened her eyes, to see him leaning in trying to kiss her.

"Kitty!"

"Wha-what?" he snapped out of it realizing what he was doing.  
"Im sorry!"

What a night it would be.(In next chapter)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the funny thing was, his lady sang the same thing, on the same night. and Marinette is the one who wrote it... How could his lady know it?


	2. Back to the start of the Beautiful Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered what happened before Marinette was well.... Ladybug? lets find out! (If this gets positive reviews, count on one including chat, and some shipping in the future!!! <3 *FANGIRL*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lady luck is the goddess of luck. also known as-
> 
> إلهة الحظ  
> 女神運氣  
> Déwi tuah
> 
> and most commonly déesse chance/deam felicitatem

She was always ladybug, and a ladybug will always be.

The first ladybug originated from an old legend lost on the wind. Tikki tells marinette the story, it is up to her to decide if it is true or not.

The fair goddess, déesse chance(lady luck) was guardian of the land. She gave her luck to the poor souls who didn't possess much on their own. Dieu malheur(misfortune god) was her equal, they kept the world together.

He was the one stuck with the dirty work, being turned into flesh, so he could distribute luck and misfortune evenly. She would watch him, waiting for him to return. As the years would go quickly, they felt like forever. She would sing him songs, through the night hoping he would hear.

(Translated english words) "My black cat, oh my black cat, your eyes shimmer emeralds, your hair is strands of diamond, come back to me, come sing with me, when will my love be returned?"

he could hear her, he couldn't return though, he had to wait, as painful as it was, he was used to it. he couldn't show her, he knew it would make her feel worse. so he gave her something he liked to call a "pet name".

he was kitty, and she was ladybug. it subsided her sadness, for a little bit. 

~Skip the boring parts~

She was so upset she went to despair. the evil in the world formed a black butterfly, creating the first "Akuma". Evil was a new deity, and they didn't realize he would be so... negative. He was jealous of the lady, so he wanted to steal her power by controlling her. thats how he realized he could summon these "akumas" to control others.

he consumed her in black, but could only take part of her power. she gave her power to her love, and told him tomerge it with his. in despair, he saved her by giving her a body. she turned into half of her original self, known today as Tikki. the chosen ones of the miraculous are supposed to be the other half of the said god/goddess.

(sorry it was bad, I couldn't focus from distractions around me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dieu malheur=misfortunate god/bad luck.) the god of misfortune was known to have black cat ears, tail, cat eyes, and long sharp claw-like nails. lady luck's partner/balance between the two makes harmony. also known as-
> 
> القط إله مصيبة
> 
> sfortuna gatto nero dio
> 
> chat dieu de malheur
> 
> 不幸の猫神
> 
> cat deus infortunii


End file.
